


Baby Ben

by DreamNotePrincess



Series: Ask-JoeyDrewStudios Series [4]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Ben Batim, Gen, Other, ask-joeydrewstudios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: Takes place in the ask-joeydrewstudios AU. Joey and the toons visit Henry's son Benjamin Batim.





	Baby Ben

**Author's Note:**

> Benjamin Batim was born last Friday in the ask-joeydrewstudios AU so here is a fic for him!

“Are we going to see the baby, now!” Bendy whined. When the toons found out Henry’s son, Benjamin Batim was born the toons wanted to see the little baby. Joey already saw the baby twice and the toons never got a chance. After begging and pouty faces Joey finally caved in and decided to bring the toons over to see Benjamin. 

“In a minute Bendy. I still need to get ready!” Joey said through the other room. Bendy crossed his arms and slouched on the couch. 

Alice came by and sat by her brother. “Relax Bendy, dad is almost ready and I get to make this baby my favorite!” She cheered. She could picture herself with baby Ben being close together.

Bendy scoffed. “You mean my favorite.” Bendy taunted. 

“No!” Alice yelled. “My favorite!”

“No! Mine!” Bendy yelled back. The two kept on yelling back and forth over who would be the favorite toon.

“Um I could break this tie.” Boris stepped in. “I’m the good boy so I could be the favorite.” 

Joey chuckled coming in ready and dressed to see his grandson. “I think you three are going to be the favorite. Now let’s get going don’t want to be late.” The toons smiled and followed their father to the car driving over to Henry’s house. The toons were excited they couldn’t stop bouncing on their seats. Alice and Bendy stopped to ask Joey every minute, “are we there yet?” 

Once they finally got to Henry’s house, Alice and Bendy removed their seatbelts and ran to the house only to push and shove each other.

“Could you two be on your best behavior today!?” Joey asked releasing his inner dad. Alice and Bendy got off each other and stayed quiet except for two menacing looks. Joey sighed. “Boris. Watch your brother and sister today?” 

Boris saluted with a smile. “I’ll make you proud dad!” He replied. Joey smiled and petted the wolf. Joey knocked on the door and the four waited for Henry to answer. 

Henry answered the door looking tired, his hair a mess and no glasses on them. “Hey guys.” Henry replied weekly. 

“Henry!” The toons cheered running over to him and giving the animator a huge hug. Henry chuckled as the toons hugged him; he hugged the inky trio back. 

“Where’s the baby?” Bendy asked.

Henry shushed them. “On the couch with Dianne. But be quiet he’s taking his nap.” The toons nodded and followed Henry. Right on sight the toons eyes sparkled with glee and love seeing the baby.

“Hi guys.” Dianne whispered holding baby Ben. The toons saw Ben looked almost like Henry what put them over the edge was when Henry yawned and cuddled close to his mother.

“Aww.” Everyone said in amazement. “He’s so cute!” Alice added.   
“Adorable.” Bendy added as well.

Dianne smiled. “Thank you.” She and Henry said at the same time. Bendy got close to the baby, and was surprised hearing the baby coo and reach for something. “What’s that Ben? You want grandpa Joey?” Dianne asked. Dianne giggled and handed over Ben to Joey.

Joey chuckled and looked at his grandson. “Joey can I hold him next?” Alice asked. Joey looked at his angel and the Batim family. 

“Go ahead.” Dianne whispered. “As long as Henry or I are here, the toons can hold the baby.” Alice silently squealed with joy hearing she could get to hold baby Ben.

Joey slowly handed Alice, Ben and gave her a few warnings. “Careful sweetheart, babies are really fragile so don’t move a muscle.” Alice slowly nodded and looked at Ben.

“Hi Ben. Hi. I’m Alice Angel.” She sang. Ben slowly fidgets giving a small coo. Alice smiled squealing in delight, but everyone shushed her so she won’t wake the baby. Quickly, she looked at Ben and saw he was still asleep. 

It was a sigh of relief to everyone that Ben didn’t cry. “That was a close one.” Henry mentioned. Dianne nodded in response. 

“Why?” Bendy asked. Henry, Joey and Dianne looked at each other and remembered the last time Ben cried. It was loud to the point Joey almost lost his hearing. 

“Don’t ask.” The three adults said at the same time. The toons gulped worried how loud a baby’s cry was. They got even more worried when Ben yawned. “Don’t worry, he’s just waking up.” Dianne reassured. Ben opened his chocolate brown eyes and the toons awed. Ben realized that the woman who was holding was not his mommy. Ben’s eyes started to tear up ready to release the water works. Everyone was nervous and scared that this baby was going to start crying. 

Quick thinking Alice handed Ben over to Dianne. The later started to rock Ben to calm him down. “Shhh. Don’t cry. Its okay mommy’s here.” Ben looked up and saw his mommy, and finally clamed down. Everyone gave a sigh of relief again.

“Wait ago Al, you almost made the baby cry.” Bendy spat. 

Alice glared at her brother. “Me!” She snapped back. The two got into an argument and it started to wake up Ben making the baby cry loudly. Everyone covered their ears as Ben cried loudly.

“Shh. Ben. Ben its okay. Its okay.” Dianne clamed down, but Ben kept on crying. As everyone covered their ears Boris removed it so he can comfort the baby himself. Even though his ears hurt he tried by putting his nose and sniffing the baby. Ben stopped crying and saw Boris’s snoot on him. Ben started to laugh and coo at the sight of Boris and started to touch his nose. 

“He stopped crying.” Henry said removing his hands from his ears. Everyone was surprised that Boris stopped Ben from crying.  
“How did you do it?” Joey asked his son.

“Well kids and babies love cute animals! And I’m a cute good boy!” Boris admitted. 

“True words coming from the good boy.” Bendy added hearing Boris’s words of wisdom. Everyone shared a laugh as Ben played with Boris.

Night fell and the toons were headed back to the car to head back to the studio. “So I’ll be seeing you in a few weeks.” Joey mentioned to Henry. Henry nodded and smiled. “Well enjoy your time off.” Joey then looked at Ben. “And don’t give your daddy a hard time.” 

Ben giggled as his way of responding, “Okay grandpa.” Joey gave a small chuckle and went to the car driving home. The toons enjoyed their time with Ben, they knew the little boy will grow to be like his father.


End file.
